An enterprise system integrates disparate processing systems by providing a means for the various systems to communicate with one another. Many enterprise systems provide a standard messaging system which acts as a central communication hub. Integrating the processing systems with the standard messaging system often involves a developer writing custom computer code specific to the processing system and the messaging system being integrated.